The Not-So-Private Mind
by Cute as a button22
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are doing what they always do; building insane inventions. But when a mishap with Doofenshmirtz spirals everything out of control by giving Phineas the ability to read minds, will the gang be able to fix it before Phineas hears something that he's not supposed to? Contains Phinbella, and also contains my first one shot. COMPLETE! YAY!
1. A strange morning in the backyard

**A/N: Hiya guys! Wow, I'm so speedy! Less than a day on Fanfiction and I've already got three stories up! Anyway, I promised some people who reviewed on my _last _story, "Fairy Tale Ending", that I'd do my best to get up some chapters of other stories I have partially written. I'm gonna try and update as often as possible, but**

**A) I've got school. I'm on Spring Break now, so I can write all day, but I usually only get weekends a maybe a few afternoons. But I do have a bunch of material stored up in Word right now...it should last at least for a while.**

**B) This is a family shared computer. I'm competing daily with my dad and sister for typing time, so even if I have the story completely done on Word, it may take me days to find time to actually update it onto this site.**

**So remember, I'll try my best to keep a steady schedule (people who don't drive me wacky sometimes!), but if I'm not updating, don't send me flaming PMs or anything; it's probably not under my control. Wow, I seem to be in a pattern of writing insanely long author's notes...maybe I should get started with the actually story now.**

**Disclaimer: I own a brand new pair on Nike tennis shoes (yay!) but I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Chapter One—A Strange Morning in the Flynn-Fletcher Backyard**

"Hey Ferb," I yelled, bolting straight up in bed about a second and a half before the blaring of my alarm clock jolted me and I hit the "off" button. "Guess what? I know what we're gonna do today!"

Ferb sat up in bed and swung his feet over the side, looking at me expectantly. My brother was what I described as "a man of few words". Ferb was incredibly smart and talented with a wrench—and actually almost any other tool, including chain saws and welders—but he had never been much of a chatterbox. That was really more my thing.

Ferb was a pretty good looking guy, according to Danville's general female population; ever since we hit our first year of high school, girls had been fawning over his British accent, tall and muscular build, and element of mystery (which was really just a preference of letting me do the talking), along with his amazing building skills. I admit that I had my fair share of crazed and obsessive fangirls too, what with _my_ amazing building skills and "over-all hotness factor", as I once heard someone whisper in the hallway, plus the fact that I kept up a perfect 4.0 average even with all my side projects. Anyway, Ferb was a good four inches taller than me—and I was a pretty tall kid—and he wore perfectly pressed khakis every morning without fail. He also donned a cream button-down with a purple vest, and had messy green hair that wasn't dyed, no matter how fake it looked. It drove me crazy how _perfectly_ messy his hair always looked; mine was just, you know, _messy. _

"Phineas Flynn," Ferb looked at me, slightly annoyed and tugging on his rumpled purple pajama tee shirt. "You are sixteen years old. Am I ever going to stop hearing that phrase when I wake up?"

"Never, oh brother of mine," I grinned. "So anyway, I was having this dream last night about Perry being a secret agent—"

"Why would Perry be a secret agent?" Ferb broke in. I sighed in a teeny bit of annoyance; Ferb used to be much quieter when we were ten, but around me and the gang—and by the gang I mean Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella—he had started talking much more. He still clammed up around strangers, though.

"I don't know, I guess it was just my sub-conscious trying to explain where he goes every day," I shrugged. "Anyhow, I was just thinking that maybe we could make a machine so we could read the minds of platypi! Or is it platypuses…? Anyway, then we could ask Perry where he goes every day, and we could hear him think and answer! I know we already tried that with an animal translator a few years ago, but this is different." I looked over at Ferb for confirmation.

"Okay," Ferb shrugged. "Why not, I suppose; you are always asking where he goes every morning."

"Then we'd better get started Ferb!" I exclaimed. "Hey," I looked at the foot of my bed; Perry's favorite spot to sleep, which was suspiciously devoid of mindless teal platypi. Or is it platy-people… "Where's Perry?"

**Outside the Bedroom**

Perry peeked around the door frame of his owners Phineas and Ferb's shared bedroom, standing on his hind legs and looking much less mindless than platypi usually do. He stifled a smile as he heard Phineas' famous "Where's Perry?" line. And the dream about him being a secret agent was just a strange coincidence, because, unknown to the boys, Perry actually _was _a secret agent.

Perry quickly ran to the staircase leading to the first floor of the home, slipping on his brown fedora—a mark of his job. He paused as the third step from the top squeaked slightly. Perry felt around with his orange webbed foot for a moment until it hit a latch on the squeaking stair. Perry silently popped the latch and the floor swung away under him, and he slid through a clear pipe directly into the secret agency he worked for; the O.W.C.A., or Organization without a Cool Acronym. As the pipe ended, Perry fell into his orange swivel chair in front of a large, currently blank screen. But after Perry pushed a large red button, a man's face and upper body came onto the screen.

The man was in his late forties, maybe, although he had a white buzz-cut and straight-across mustache. He also had a noticeable gray uni brow and was wearing a green military jacket. His eyes were both on the same side of his over-sized nose, something Perry had always wondered about but didn't want to ask. It would probably be impolite.

"Agent P, we're glad you're here," The man, Perry's boss Major Monogram, said. "Your nemesis, the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, has been purchasing some very strange objects off the internet; twelve cases of premium hearing aids; an entire drug stores' worth of Vitamin E, the famous ear improving vitamin; and one of those big horn things that old people hold up to their ears to hear better. We don't know what he's up to, but it _sounds _like no good." Major Monogram suddenly stared giggling like a little girl. "Did you catch my pun there, Agent P? You know, _sounds _like no good, because…" The Major trailed off as he saw Perry's annoyed expression. "Yeah…" He said awkwardly.

"I thought it was funny, sir," Karl, Major Monogram's curly red-headed, unpaid intern and camera man yelled from off screen in his high, nasally voice.

"Quiet, Karl! I'm trying to finish Agent P's mission!" Monogram yelled. "Uh, so get out there, and put a stop to it!" He finished lamely.

Perry saluted crisply and pressed a button on his chair. Suddenly, a flock of bright yellow canaries fluttered in from the ceiling and engulfed the platypus, flying him to the headquarters of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. When the birds were directly over Doof's open skylight, the released Perry, and he opened a parachute before unlatching it and landing in perfect position inside of the building. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry's sworn enemy and nemesis, stepped into the light.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz called himself an evil genius, but he really looked more like a pharmacist. He wore gray pants and a black shirt, with a white lab coat over it. He had unbrushed brown hair and a pointy nose, with droopy eyes from lack of sleep. He also had a very strong chin, but that was mostly the action of his embarrassingly weak forehead.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz practically purred, "How un-containable. And by un-containable, I mean…_completely containable!"_ Perry had only a moment to look up before a giant flesh-colored plastic ear fell from the ceiling, encasing him in the eardrum. Perry growled in aggravation. "Do you like my trap, Perry the Platypus? It's based off my evil invention of the day. Behold, the Speak Up-Inator!" A large machine that resembled a phonograph rose from the floor, along with some dramatic music.

"Grrk-rrk-rrk-rrk-rrk," Perry chattered, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Perry the Smartypus!" Doofenshmirtz pouted. "I'm a brilliant inventor! Now, if we can stop with the _interruptions, _I'd like to tell you what my machine does." Heinz took a deep breath and looked into the sky dramatically. "When I was a young boy back in Gimmelshtump…"

***Flashback***

_Doof is shown as a young boy in lederhosen in his front garden, dressed as a lawn gnome with his father sticking his head out the window and yelling "_Bewegen Sie nicht (Be quiet!)!" _loudly into Doof's ear._

"My father used to criticize me so loudly, I partially lost my hearing in one ear for most of my childhood," Doof's adult voice floated through the flashback.

_Heinz is now in front of a dismal school building, surrounded by mean-looking boys yelling Gimmelshtumpian insults at him, with Doof cupping his hand to his ear in a "speak up" gesture._

"Because of this, I could never tell when the other boys were insulting me, and would degradingly yell 'What?' until they rolled over laughing."

***End Flashback***

"But now, Perry the Platypus, I will make sure that everyone in the city feels my pain," Doof said evilly, back in his adult form in his apartment building. "By hitting people with my –inator and making everyone talk so loudly against their will that no one will hear anything! And when my brother _Roger," _Heinz practically gagged on this word in disgust. "Suddenly can't hear a word anyone is saying, he'll be impeached as mayor! And I will rule the Tri-State Area! Because, you know, I'll be the only person who can hear anything, with all of these hearing aids I bought with my ex-wife's alimony checks. I'll just, you know, turn them almost completely down. I guess…"

Perry sighed. He wasn't even paying attention; he was currently playing with a red light-up yoyo. "Perry the Platypus, have you been yoyo-ing through my evil scheme monologue?" The evil scientist sounded genuinely hurt. Perry rolled his eyes and slipped his yoyo into his hat. "Thank you, Perry the Platypus. So anyway…" But Doof suddenly realized that Perry was cupping his hand around his little platypus ear, seemingly not hearing. "I _said…" _Doof spoke up, but Perry only gestured harder. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS, HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU NOT—!?" Finally, Doofenshmirtz's high, unmanly voice and loud volume burst the fake eardrum holding Perry.

"Grrk-rrk-rrk-rrk-rrk!" Perry said angrily in platypus speech.

"Oh…" Doof said, Perry's plan dawning on him. "You planned that didn't you, Perry the Plat—?" But Perry interrupted him with a punch to his nose. "Ow, Perry the Ouchiepus!" Heinz yelled angrily sounding like a four-year-old. Perry ran past him and quickly hit the large, red button on the Speak Up-Inator clearly marked "self destruct". "Maybe I should stop including self destruct buttons," Heinz mumbled as the machine blew up in his face, with Perry already hang gliding out the window. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doof yelled after him.

Neither of them noticed the beam of emerald green light emitting from the machine a split second before it self-destructed, aiming right towards the Flynn-Fletcher household.

**A/N: *Gasp* Dun dun dun duuuuun! Oh no, Phineas and Ferb are right in the line of fire! What's going to happen? Are they going to be okay? What came first, the chicken or the egg? I'll answer all of these (except that last one) in chapter 2! My first _ever _second chapter! This is monumental for me! And, uh, guys? If anyone wants to PM me and explain how to stick a second chapter on a story...I could use the assistance.**

**Byee everybody!**

**-Cutie**


	2. A design flaw

**A/N: Yes, it is indeed chapter two this time, not some stupid messed-up author's note. The Flynn-Fletcher boys are about to try out their new machine, but remember: Doof's Speak Up-Inator ray is flying right towards them! Ooh, the suspense of it all...**

**Disclaimer: I have not magically acquired the rights to Phineas and Ferb since yesterday. Sadly, they still belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

**Chapter Two—A Design Flaw**

"Perfect, Ferb!" I exclaimed as we stepped back to admire our work on the machine. The device was composed of a see-through computer screen that we could input commands on, and two attached helmets to let me read Perry's mind. We called it the _Voyage to the center of a Platy-mind, _a name that Ferb had come up with in the middle of building.

"Grrk-rrk-rrk-rrk-rrk," I heard as Perry walked in the gate to our backyard on all four, chattering like the mindless platypus he was. I know we could've probably trained him when he was little or something, but hey; he's a platypus. They don't do much.

"Oh there you are, Perry!" I said happily. "You're right on time for us to read your mind! Okay, Ferb?" I looked at my step-brother. "You put Perry by the machine. I'll go ahead and put my helmet on, and then you can attach Perry's." The helmets, both mine and Perry's, were connected to the machine and would hopefully allow us to hear each other's thoughts. I slipped the silver, dome-shaped helmet onto my head and waited patiently for Ferb to put it onto Perry too. But when Perry's helmet was still touching only the open air, a strange jet of green light came from nowhere and hit the machine, and by extension, hit me. "U-u-u-u-u-u-u-gh F-e-e-e-e-e-e-erb please make it s-t-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-p!" I yelled, electricity coursing through me, and although it was painless, it was very, for lack of a better word, _uncomfortable. _Like I had been sitting in a massage chair on _super high _for hours on end, all at once.

"Hold on, Phineas!" Ferb ran over and hit the power switch, turning off the machine for good. When I finally stopped shaking, I grabbed my temples to help clear my head. Perry looked almost _worried, _which was strange, because he usually only looked slightly cross-eyed.

"I wonder if it worked." I said weakly, still recovering from the electric shock. I focused my eyes on Perry, who looked normal again, and concentrated my hardest. But I couldn't hear a thing.

"I guess that beam of light fried it," Ferb said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed, and went back to massaging my head. But I felt Ferb tense beside me.

"Phineas," The Brit said slowly. "I didn't say anything."

"Of course you did, Ferb," I brushed him off. "You said 'I guess that beam of light fried it'."

"No, Phineas," Ferb was starting to look nervous. "I _thought _that. I never said it." We both stood stock-still for a moment, and then reacted at the exact same moment.

"Cool!" I yelled. "I can read minds now!"

"Oh no," Ferb moaned simultaneously to my cheers. "You can read minds!"

"Hey!" I protested. "What's wrong with me reading minds?"

"Phineas, you already talk so much," Ferb explained with a wince. "You could only answer faster if you could tell what people were going to say. And honestly, some people do like to have a bit of privacy, and you're taking that away from them without their permission."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I admitted. "We should probably try to fix this…" But my mind was suddenly bombarded with whispers of thoughts that weren't my own.

_I cannot wait to see what my good companions Phineas and Ferb have built today! Maybe later I can calculate some more digits of pi. Ouch, this is a tight wedgie; Buford please let me down soon…_

_ Tough Gum sure is tough. Like me. Ugh, the nerd won't shut up. Be quiet, Baljeet, I'm way tougher than you. Hmm, I just remembered; I still need to get up the courage to ask about floating around like little woodland pixies again. Maybe I could phrase it a little differently, though…_

"Ferb!" I cried. "Quick, warn Baljeet and Buford not to think anything private! They're about to walk in, I can hear their thoughts!" Ferb dashed for the gate and sure enough, Buford was outside holding Baljeet in a tight wedgie, about to push open the gate and chomping on Tough Gum.

"Ferb?" Buford asked in confusion. Ferb quickly relayed the situation to them.

"Wait, Phineas could hear what I was thinking about a second ago?" Baljeet asked.

"Yup," I replied. "It was something about a tight wedgie and the digits of pi."

"You didn't hear anything, um, _private _of mine, did you Dinner Bell?" Buford asked menacingly, trying to hide his fear that Phineas had heard his "un-tough" thought.

"Um, no," I said quickly. I held my arm down to keep from scratching my ear, something I do when I lie.

"Good." Buford said gruffly. "Hold on, you can tell what _everyone's _thinking, right Pointy?"

"Yeah, we established that," I said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh boy," Buford looked at Baljeet and Ferb and started laughing. "This is gonna be hilarious when Isabella gets here. You'd better go warn her before he gets into _her _head…"

"What wrong with me hearing Isabella's thoughts?" I asked, confused. I immediately started trying to look into their minds, but just as I was getting close…

"Nothing," They all answered at once, and the subject was suddenly closed in their minds like a shut door, to my disappointment. "It's just," Ferb began. "Um…she is a _girl_. Yeah, that's why. Do you really want to invade the privacy of a girl's mind, Phineas? Especially a fifteen year old _Isabella_?"

"Oh, geez, you're right," I realized, imagining Isabella's anger at me reading her mind. Suddenly, a sweet, melodic voice filled my brain.

_I wonder what Phineas is going to do today…maybe he'll help me and the Fireside Girls earn patches! Or maybe he'll finally notice—_

I grabbed my head to cut off the thought. _NO Phineas, think of something ELSE! _I mentally screamed. But I wouldn't be able to hold down my curiosity for long…"Warn her!" I gasped out, squeezing my temples. The others quickly ran to the gate, and I saw them cut her off at the sidewalk in front of our house. They were explaining something, I didn't know what; I was blocking out any thoughts that weren't my own to the best of my abilities. But little bits broke through…

_Look, Girly, Din…Bell can…minds now. Watch…_

_ Yes, Isab…after Buford gave me…wedgie…we found out…_

_ Just watch wha…you think. Be care…he might be abl…to hear…now…_

_ Oh gosh, I'd better…cautious around…today…thanks, boys…_

That's when the guys and Isabella walked back in the gate. I turned to look at them, but I was momentarily stunned at the sight of Isabella.

Unlike Buford and Baljeet, who's clothing hadn't changed much since we were young (although Baljeet wore jeans now), Isabella's outfit had morphed over the years like Ferb and I's had.

She wore a light pink modest tank top, along with a white short-sleeved jacket that went slightly below her ribs. The jacket did have sleeves, but they didn't cover her shoulders—they were almost like rings connecting her arms to the side of her shirt at her armpits, if that makes any sense. She also wore denim skinny jeans. Dark leather moccasins completed her look, along with some pale pink highlights in her hair, complementing the natural blue ones her hair already had—the bow on the top of her head had been deemed childish at age thirteen. Isabella only wore slight makeup, being the self-confident and naturally radiant girl she was, but her sparingly-applied black mascara made her sparkling blue eyes pop, and a hint of pink on her lips certainly didn't hurt.

She was beautiful, no doubt about it. I always seemed to notice that around her. It's like…everything else suddenly gets dimmer when she walks in, and today was no exception. I put all of my energy into blocking everyone's thoughts—which took a lot of energy—but I couldn't stop the routine flurry of butterflies in my stomach when I saw her face, something that had been confusing me greatly since age eleven.

"Um…Phineas?" Isabella asked hesitantly. I suddenly realized I was still staring at her, and quickly tried to look busy blocking out thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm trying not to hear anything," I winced, the exhaustion of blocking their minds out catching up with me now that I was no longer…distracted.

"Uh, yeah…" Isabella seemed to be putting as much work into thinking absolutely nothing as I was not to hear her. "So, anyway," she turned to Ferb. "Can you, I don't know, until you fix this, can you make something to block our thoughts from Phineas?"

Wordlessly, Ferb whipped out four little plain-looking black boxes from his pocket. "What're those?" Buford grunted.

"Something I made to keep our currently not-so-private-minds private," Ferb answered.

"When did you make those?" Baljeet asked. "Phineas has only been a mind reader for like seven minutes!"

Ferb only raised his eyebrows and continued. "Stick it in your pocket. It will surround your body with a field of invisible energy that should mostly keep our thoughts inside our heads. Phineas might be able to hear a few things every once in a while though—it depends on how strong his mind-reading skills are."

"Cool!" I shouted. They all stared at me. "I'm an official mind reader now!" I explained happily. No one had taken any of the devices from Ferb yet, and as hard as I was trying to think of other things, I suddenly heard snatches of their thoughts now that I wasn't occupied by other things.

_Ugh, Phineas… _That one had a British accent, even in my head, so I assumed it was Ferb—unless one of my other friends secretly thinks as a Brit, which would be cool.

_Dinner Bell sure is gettin' annoyin' fast with this mind-reading thing… _Yeah, that was Buford. I still didn't understand the whole "Dinner Bell" thing…oh, my triangle shaped head! Wow, that was more obvious than I thought.

_This is a very strange phenomenon…_ That one was definitely Baljeet. I'm pretty sure that 'phenomenon' is one of those words that only Ferb, Baljeet, and I use.

_Oh gosh, this is weird. But maybe I can get my Fireside Girl 'Help out a mind-reader' patch for this… _I'm pretty sure Isabella was the only Fireside Girl here; she had been since age eight, so that one must be hers. I figured that was it, but some thought, one of which I couldn't place its owner, flashed through my mind right as I tried to open my mouth to speak…

_I just love him so much…_

"Who said that?" I blurted. They all looked at me like I was crazy; all these thoughts had run through my mind in less than two seconds—no one had done anything but pocket Ferb's mind blocker things, so I couldn't try to figure it out on my own. "I meant who _thought _that," I explained.

"Thought what?" Baljeet inquired.

"Somebody here loves me,_ a lot," _They all reacted differently to this comment, although I could swear the boys all flashed Isabella glances for some reason.

Buford just looked bored. "It ain't me, Pointy," he growled, raising his eyebrows slightly in the direction of Isabella. I didn't know why, but she looked down.

"Nor me, Phineas," Baljeet added, looking meaningfully at, you guessed it, Isabella, as she half smiled nervously, her eyes not even betraying actual happiness. More like growing terror.

Ferb just shook his head. My neck swiveled towards Isabella, and I felt an unexplainable sense of hope that maybe, _just maybe, _it had been her thought. But why would I even care? She's only my best friend… "Nuh uh," Isabella replied, looking down and unintentionally crushing my hopes. I felt strangely saddened her answer, but I didn't say anything. It was probably…I don't know, maybe I had some bad shrimp last night? "Maybe Irving's hiding in the bushes," Isabella suggested helpfully, although, for seemingly no reason, her cheeks were turning redder by the second.

"Yeah, that must be it," I answered. "Hey, are you all right?" I questioned her.

"What do you mean?" She said quickly and nervously. She was getting pink cheeks again…

"You look like you're getting a sun burn on your cheeks," I clarified, referring to her rapidly reddening face. "Do you need to borrow some sun block?"

Isabella just looked at me for a second before face-palming. "Oh, Phineas," she shook her head, hand over her eyes. All the guys groaned.

"What?" I asked, looking around. I had no idea what was going on.

"Never mind," Isabella sighed. "No Phineas, I don't need any sun block, my cheeks are just, um…naturally rosy."

"Oh, that makes sense," I agreed. "So anyway," I turned to Ferb. "Now that you have that device in your pocket, all I can hear are random little bits of thought from you. But I can tell you have some sort of plan to fix me. Could you explain?"

"Well," Ferb began. Everyone turned to him; he definitely talked more since we were young, but it was still an event when he did. "I was thinking about what happened. Right before you got your, um, _skills_—"

"That random blast of green light hit the machine!" I exclaimed, finishing his thought.

"Exactly, Phineas. So we need to find out what that light was."

* * *

**A/N: Yups, that was chapter two. Phineas, you idiot: you can literally read minds and Isabella's love still flies right over your pointy head! Ugh, maybe he'll pull his head out of the oblivious hole soon...**

**Anyway, I want to thank my amazing reviewers!**

**Sabrina06: Well, now you know where it's going...at least a little. And thank you so much for your help with the ratings on "He was enough for her"!**

**14AmyChan: You like my -inator? I had a heck of a time finding one to match my plot :D. And I just enjoy making up Doof's insults for Perry: he's like a big, evil preschooler!**

**Random9747649: Yeah, the second chapter took some help, but I figured it out eventually, thanks to a friend. And the storyline is just getting started...**

**Guest: I totally get the stuck with your phone think. it drives me crazy because I can't post from it. All I can do is answer PMs. And I'm sorry, a lot of the story is Phineas trying to block ****_out _****Izzy's thoughts. But I do have another story partially written where Izzy and Phin switch minds like in Mind Share Vacation (I started writing it before I even knew the episode was going to exist; weird, right?), and Phineas can hear most of Isabella's deepest instincts, although not her thoughts themselves.**

**Okay, Ciao everyone!**

**-Cutie**


	3. What really happened

**A/N: Yes, chapter three! I hate to say this, but I probably wont be updating for a few days. Spring Break is over, and even though I have chapter four done, I like to stay one chapter ahead, and I haven't even started chapter five yet. So just follow this story or keep your eye on it; I plan to have it updated at the latest by next Sunday. But I have a crazy week. We're prepping for CRCTs in school, I have practice for the school musical three times and I have to wake up super early to get there, I have a rehearsal for a ****_different_**** musical on Tuesday night, an audition on Thursday night, and a family reunion from Friday night to Saturday night, which effectively blocks me from internet access for two days, at least. And that's ****_before _****studying for tests and quizzes, and any other unforeseen circumstances. but I shouldn't bother you with my problems, just go ahead and read! **

**P.S. I know the way I'm spelling Karl doesn't look right, but if you look at the credits on the show, that's how they spell his name. And this is the chapter where I added the moonlight bit from "Fairy Tale Ending"! But there's no water slide, Isabella doesn't loose a flip flop, and Phineas isn't Prince Charming. It's literally only the moonlight scene with a few tweaks so it makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I totally own Phineas and Ferb! Jk, I wish...but I'm still ownership-less :( maybe one day...**

* * *

**Chapter Three—What Really Happened**

**O.W.C.A. Headquarters**

Perry was scared, he admitted it. The moment he had seen the green light hit the boy's machine he had known what happened; Doof's Speak Up-Inator must have fired before Perry had destroyed it. But as freaked out as Perry was, he had enough sense to immediately inform the O.W.C.A. of what had happened.

"Agent P, this is bad," Karl fretted. Perry was sitting in a back room of the agency, surrounded by Karl and a bunch of computer parts. They were looking at the security footage of the Flynn-Fletcher house from earlier that day, and Karl had witnessed Phineas gaining his mind reading abilities. "The only good thing here is that, for some reason, Phineas can't read your mind." Karl continued. "I had better go inform the Major!" Karl ran off, leaving Perry aloe in the room.

"Grrk-rrk-rrk-rrk-rrk," Perry chattered sadly. It had been his fault that the kids had to deal with this, and Perry felt terrible about it. But Perry knew that the organization would be able to help before Phineas heard something that he wasn't supposed to.

Then a thought occurred to Perry; what if Phineas heard something private of _Isabella's_? Like, maybe the fact that she'd had a crush on him since they were seven? Yes, Perry knew that she liked Phineas; most of the Tri-State Area did. It was pathetically obvious, and no one understood how Phineas didn't figure it out himself sometimes.

Perry suddenly had an image flash through his mind's eye; Phineas' face after Isabella kissed him near the end of their second dimension adventure, something that had been erased from all the kid's minds. Perry then multiplied Phineas' surprise (and unexpected delight) by about five more years of Isabella hiding it and Phineas maturing, and _voila_! A hilarious 'smacked between the eyes' look, complete with pupils like dinner plates and confused mumbling.

When Karl returned with Major Monogram, they found Perry doubled over in silent laughter, still imagining Phineas' reaction.

**The Flynn-Fletcher Backyard**

"It's not a space laser!" Baljeet called out loudly, hunched over a computer and typing furiously to keep up with his calculations.

"It wasn't a freak solar flare either!" Isabella called over to me from her station with her computer tablet, letting me input the data into my laptop as Ferb did Einstein-level advanced math equations on a whiteboard next to me. Apparently, Isabella was a better math magician than we gave her credit for; she was keeping up with Buford and Baljeet easy. She was only slightly slower than me, and I'm basically a child prodigy. The only person none of us could catch up on was Ferb; if I was a prodigy, than he was a disproving-quantum-physics-at-age-two type of genius. It had taken me until age eight.

"We've got a negative on the Aurora Borealis, whatever that means!" Buford confirmed, fiddling with, strangely enough, an abacus. Ferb and I had listed every possibility we could think of, but if Ferb's calculations were correct, none of our choices so far have been even close to right.

"Guys, we've only got three choices left!" I called, to keep spirits up. I squinted at the board Ferb was writing on; the only choices left were _invasion of mole people, _a strange addition by Buford; _Armageddon, _something that I came up with as a last resort; and a _Speak Up-inator _ray gun, Ferb's one and only suggestion. When I asked Ferb about his idea and his certainty on it, he just mumbled something about his girlfriend Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's father at the girl's last—her nineteenth—birthday party, and a hunch about –inators, whatever that means.

"Isabella, what do we have on an invasion of mole people?" I asked, running down the list.

"Statistically impossible," she replied. "The mole people are not nearly advanced enough to attack the human race, and even so; why give you mind reading powers? Couldn't that backfire pretty easily?"

"Good point," I wheeled in my computer chair to grab a white board marker and ran a black line through the _mole people _idea, matching it with the other failed suggestions. "Ferb, please tell me it's not Armageddon, _please_. We have a lot of summer left ahead of us."

"Not Armageddon," Ferb confirmed, and a collective sigh of relief passed around the group.

"Alright, than we only have one choice left," I said. "I've almost finished the math; Ferb, will you check it?" I handed him my computer, and after a few moments of lightning-fast typing, he looked up. "So, what's the verdict, Ferbooch?" I asked, using my nickname for him from when we were young. Ferb stared at me, directly in my eyes, and nodded slowly. I caught snatches of his thoughts—he seemed to be trying to project them so I could hear.

_My girlfriend's dad, he…this kind of stuff… could go see him, maybe…can fix it._

"Brilliant, Ferb!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me; remember, I had heard all this in less than a second, and Ferb never actually said it out loud. "He thinks his girlfriend's dad might have accidentally caused this," I explained.

"Great! Then we can go and ask him for help, let's go!" Wow, Isabella sure seemed eager to make sure I couldn't read her mind anymore. I_ wonder if she's hiding something_, I thought. I tried to break into her mind, but Ferb's box things kept me from hearing anything that was really understandable.

_…the sooner the better…I'll be able…think safely…wait, is he listening…?_

She swiveled her head towards me but I quickly looked away and pretended to be thinking. I felt kind of guilty for listening in without permission, and I didn't want Isabella mad at me. She was my best friend, and I didn't want her to think I didn't respect her and stop coming every day. I basically lived for her 'Whatcha Doooin's…wait, did I just think that? What did that even mean? I know what Ferb would say; that I _like _her. He actually tried to convince me of that a lot, but I can't be true. I've known her too long! I mean, yeah, I like seeing her every day, and she does always make me feel happy, and get that fluttery warm feeling, and make me want to impress her with my inventions, and sometimes she _does_ look really, really pretty…but she's still my best friend! But I _do _stare at her sometimes…

Oh, _no. _This was bad. This was very, very bad.

I could feel my cheeks getting warm, which they sometimes do around Isabella, but I was afraid that maybe I had just figured out why, and it could really mess things up…

"Phineas!" Baljeet yelled, and I realized that he had been calling my name for a while.

"Um, sorry," I said sheepishly. Ferb caught my eye and winked, and I suddenly discovered that I had been ogling at Isabella the entire time I had been thinking. I guess I could've argued that I had just been kind of staring into space, but I'm a terrible lair, especially to Ferb. I flashed him a '_we'll talk about this later' _glare, but I knew I was bushing, hard. "So, what were you saying?" I briskly tried to change the subject.

"I was saying that it's really too late to go see Vanessa's dad today," Ferb pointed at the quickly setting sun, and I suddenly felt my stomach growling; I had skipped lunch _and _dinner.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. I turned to the gang. "Do you guys want to say, I don't know, meet here tomorrow at nine?" I asked them. They all murmured in agreement, and I could tell that their exhaustion and empty stomachs were catching up to them too.

Buford promptly grabbed Baljeet by the underwear again and carried him out of the gate, forcing Baljeet to shout his goodbyes while wincing in pain. Ferb simply turned and went inside, leaving only Isabella and I. "Um…" I squirmed and rubbed the back of my neck, suddenly feeling an overwhelming desire to get out of there—fast.

"Bye Phineas," She had been looking down, but she turned her face upwards to address me; over the years, I had grown almost half of a foot taller than her. I suddenly noticed that the sun had gone completely down, and stars shimmered on us us, making Isabella look an almost unworldly type of beautiful, as though she had been bathed in moonlight. Her eyes were the most breath-taking things I had ever seen; sparkling in every shade of blue from stunning sapphire to deep azure.

"Bye, Isabella," I managed, abruptly mesmerized by those eyes. I couldn't seem to look away, although I was desperately trying. She was staring at me too, and I think she was having the same problem with turning away. "Bye," I said again, but she didn't seem to be leaving. Neither was I.

For a while, we were just still.

"Phineas," she whispered, looking almost sad. She raised her hand as if to touch my face, but dropped it at the last second. She broke the gaze holding us together, looking down. I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes. I suddenly felt almost _empty; _like that look with Isabella had filled up some hole in me that I didn't know was there. "I, um, need to go," she mumbled, obviously lying. She turned away from me, towards the street, and started walking.

I didn't move.

She paused for a moment at the edge of my driveway, and seemed to have some kind of internal argument, but turned her head back to me. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said. I could see wet tracks running down her face, a sure sign that she had been crying. Had I caused that? I tried to check with my mind reading powers, but I was too close to the device in her pocket; I couldn't hear anything.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," I managed a response to her goodbye. She looked at me a moment more before apparently bracing herself and running back over to me. I took a step towards her, not sure what I was going to do, but I didn't have time to think. She surprised me. She didn't stop when she was close enough to talk easily, or even close enough for a hug. She kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll um, go now," she whispered, and, before I could reply, she ran across the street to her house and I lost her in the shadows. I uncertainly touched my cheek; it was tingling. I could still feel her lips on it. I brought my hand down before staring into space for a moment, and turned around and went back into the house.

I grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and inhaled it in two bites on my way upstairs, stopping at the bathroom to splash some water on my flushed face. I usually wouldn't eat upstairs, but Mom and Dad were in London for another couple of days for an antiques convention, and Candace was asleep in her room—she had been up for nights filling out college applications. Besides, I was kind of out of it; I was having trouble remembering to put one foot in front of the other.

I stumbled into my bedroom and found Ferb in his pajamas and in bed, reading a ridiculously think novel we had written in seventh grade, Perry sleeping on the end of his bed. I glanced at the clock; it was 10:45pm. But there was no way that was right. It's summer, so the sun would've set around 9:15pm. We said goodbye and cleaned up a bit for a maybe thirty minutes, and Isabella and me had our conversation for maybe fifteen minutes. That was when we started staring at each other. But there was _no way _we had been out there for another forty-five minutes…was there?

"What kept you?" Ferb looked up from his novel, taking in my untidy appearance, my water-soaked face, my lovesick but very confused and unfocused expression. "Oh," he said, as though the look on my face said it all. "Isabella, huh?" He grinned, but before I could defend myself—although I wasn't actually sure what arguments I was going to make—he looked back to his book. "Don't worry, I won't tell," He smiled again, and met my eyes. "But if you want to explain, I'm all ears."

"Ferb," I said desperately. I needed my brother here. I needed someone to vent my concerns to, someone to knock some sense into me, even if it meant mortal embarrassment. "She _kissed _me. It was only on the cheek, but it made me feel _way _to warm and happy for a kiss from my best friend. I should've been thankful that she cared, but all I did was stand there as she walked away. Ferb, I'm so scared; I think I may _like _her."

"You do," Ferb said simply. "You've, quote unquote '_liked' _her since you were maybe ten years old, Phineas. I've been trying to tell you."

"Ferb, I _can't _like her!" I would've shouted if it wasn't almost eleven o'clock. "She's my best friend besides you, but you don't count; you're my brother. What if it ruins our friendship? What if she doesn't like me back?"

Ferb snorted. "Phineas Flynn, you are the most oblivious boy ever to walk the planet," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

Ferb simply sighed. "Nothing," He was hiding something, but I didn't have time to figure it out. I was self-imploding.

"Ferb, should I tell her?" I asked. I was completely lost here.

_You do, _thought Ferb, _and soon._

"I'll tell her now!" I decided, grabbing for the phone on my bedside table with adrenalin coursing through my veins. Ferb beat me to it. He snatched the phone away and held it high above his head. "Ferb!" I cried in protest.

"Phineas, its eleven PM!" Ferb shouted, which was something unusual for him. "She's probably already in bed. Wait for tomorrow, after we get your brain fixed."

"Yeah, I guess you're right—wait, what do you mean, 'fix my brain'?" I said indignantly. "It's not broken! It's just…confused."

"Fine, after we fix your 'confused' brain, then," Ferb made air quotes around the word "confused". "Now, go to bed; I'm tired of waiting up for you."

"You are infuriating, Ferb," I said, without much anger in the phrase. I pulled off my orange sweatshirt and pulled a faded orange tee shirt that was advertising some old soda over my head. I threw on some red and orange plaid pajama sweats—after removing my blue cargo shorts—and dove into my water bed without bothering to brush my teeth.

"Urn off dah ight, fherb," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Excuse me?"

"Turn off the light," I pulled my face out of the pillow so I could breath and be understood, but I made sure I was facing the wall. The light clicked off, and I heard Ferb sigh as he drifted into dream land. But my eyes stayed wide open.

I had a long night ahead of me.

* * *

**A/N: You like? I hope so. Anyway, on to reviews!**

**Whythis: Why, thank you! I do have a certain element of awesomeness... :D**

**14AmyChan: I swear, the Irving line is my favorite line in the story so far. But I'm absolutely loving some of the stuff I have in chapter four! Here, I'll give you a preview:**

**_"So, Perry the Platypus, do you want to get something to eat for later?" Doof asked distractedly. "Maybe some nachos…or one of those big pickles! Have I ever told you that I like those pickles, Perry the Picklepus? Err, Perry the Platypus?"_**

**_Perry rolled his eyes._**

**One of my favorite lines I've written so far XD**

**Only two reviews? Shame on you people! Then again, I've only had chapter two up for like a day, I guess. But c'mon, give me a little more than that, please? I'll give you digital cupcakes! (Not cookies, they're so cliche, and I am ****_not _****happy when I'm cliche, if you haven't noticed.)**

**Oh, and guys? I realized something I did that was kind of stupid. Remember when I posted that extra author's note from chapter one as it's own chapter? Well, I forgot to take off a part at the bottom that was asking for help on posting chapters O.O Hehe, sorry, I really should've taken that out, huh?**

**Ciao, guys**

**-Cutie**


	4. Mend the broken

**A/N: Squee! Chapter four! Okay, I've got chapter five done, but I've got it edit it, and I pretty much wont be online for a few days (most likely). Plus, I have a couple of one-shots to write for "You just have to look between the lines". So...yeah. A few days=no phinbella-luvr22 online. Sorry 'bout that everyone, but I upload when I've got something to upload.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phinny, nor Ferb, nor Izzy...you get the picture.**

* * *

**Chapter Four—Mend the broken**

"Phineas, wake up!"

"Oof!" I woke up tangled in my blankets on the floor next to my bed, my face smashed into the ground and my backside in the air. Ferb was standing over me, looking surprised and guilty.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to knock you off."

"What the heck was that for?" I growled, extracting myself from my sheets and rubbing my sore nose. "Why didn't you wait for the alarm?"

"Phineas, the alarm went off almost two hours ago," Ferb replied. My eyes widened. "I let you sleep for a little while, but I've been trying to wake you up for almost a half hour."

"What time is it?" My dread was growing by the second.

"It's eight forty-five AM," Ferb looked at my wrinkled pajamas and the dark bags under my eyes from my lack of sleep, and made a sort of "tut tut" noise. "Phineas, the gang will be here any minute," he chided. "_And so will Isabella."_

I gasped, "_Isabella," _and suddenly remembered _why _I had slept so fitfully last night. "Ferb…Isabella," I said desperately. There was a whole paragraph within those two words of mine, and it went something like this;

"Ferb! Isabella's not just Isabella anymore; now she's my crush! And my first crush, at that! What do I do? What do I _wear? _Am I supposed to dress differently or something?"

I guess you just had to know me to hear that part.

"Phineas, put on your regular clothes." Ferb tried to soothe me. "Eat some breakfast. Brush your teeth. Just do what you always do."

"What I always do," I repeated thoughtfully. "Got it!" I dashed into my closet, exiting in my usual outfit, and ran down the stairs. I grabbed a cold piece of toast from the empty kitchen table and stuffed it into my mouth. It was downed before I made it to the back door. I flung open the sliding glass door, not paying attention to anything but sitting under the tree in the backyard—something I always do. But I backtracked as soon as I realized someone else was already under it.

Isabella, as beautiful as ever, looked up from her spot under the tree when I opened the back door. "Hey, Phineas," she said kindly. "Whatcha Doooin'? Am I early or something, or—"

I raced back inside as fast as my legs would carry me.

As I flew up the stairs, I nearly had a head-on collision with a newly-dressed Ferb. "Phineas?" He asked, confused, but I didn't listen. I just ran into the bedroom, slammed the door, and pushed myself against it, breathing hard. "Phineas!" I heard Ferb's muffled calls from the other side of the door. I slowly pulled myself into a standing position and opened the door, allowing Ferb to enter. I sat myself onto the bed, my head in my hands.

"Ferb…I panicked," I admitted. "I saw her, looking so…_amazing, _and I just freaked out."

"Yeah, I noticed," Ferb said dryly, leaning against the wall. "But you're going to have to deal for a few hours—it's time to go meet Vanessa's dad."

"A few hours," I repeated, in a daze. "I can do a few hours. Hey, where's Perry? Isn't he gone a little early today?"

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

"Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz looked up from his half-finished –inator and scratched his head. "What are you doing here? It's too early; I haven't finished inventing my Invasion-of-the-Mole-People-Inator yet, and I'm nowhere _near _setting up some creative mole-people-themed trap! And why do you a have a toolbox?"

Perry, who was actually _way _too early, shuffled out of his fighting stance and looked uncomfortable. He was usually trapped right now; he didn't know what to do. Perry gestured to his little O.W.C.A issued wrist communicator and then pointed at Heinz, after dropping his red toolbox on the floor.

"No, I already know what time it is; I have this cute little Banga-Roo wrist watch that I bought on the internet." Heinz said dismissively, mistaking Perry's comm link for a time keeper.

"Grrk-rrk-rrk-rrk-rrk," Perry chattered, pointing at his communicator more purposefully.

"Fine, Perry the Platypus, I'll come see your watch," Doof said exasperatedly. He walked over to Perry and bent over. Perry pushed a button on the side, and a little image of Major Monogram popped onto the screen.

"Ah, Agent P, I see you have successfully begun to relay our message," Monogram praised.

"Look, Perry the Platypus, it's your boss, Major Monobrow!" Doof said, mesmerized and excited by the "special spy technology" he was never allowed to see.

"Mono_brow?_" Major Monogram said, annoyed by the nickname.

"Oh, stop it; I'm always going to call you Monobrow. It's better than calling you by your first name; Francis."

"Call me Major Monogram!" Perry's boss suddenly yelled. The Major looked awkward for a second before clearing his throat. "Um, anyway; Doofenshmirtz, you and Agent P are going to rebuild your Speak Up-Inator and then fire it in reverse at this boy." A picture of Phineas appeared on the screen, smiling. It was probably an old school photo.

"Hmm, that boy looks familiar," Heinz mussed. "Almost like he and a green-haired step brother helped me create a portal to another dimension where Alternate Me had taken over the Tri-State Area. But they realized I was evil and tried to get away, so Alternate Me captured them and doomed them and me, but they were rescued by some weird screaming girl. And finally, we combined forces and saved the Tri-State Area from a take-over by robots."

Perry and Monogram just stared at him.

"Must've been a dream I had," Doof dismissed the thought. "Anyway, why should I shoot this kid with my –inator? And why should I listen to you?"

_He has a point, _thought Perry. _I mean, all that the O.W.C.A. ever does for him is send me here to beat him up._

"All you ever do for me is send Perry the Platypus here to beat me up!"

Perry blinked.

"Yes, but we're also a branch of the government, meaning we have access to your tax records." Major Monogram said with a smirk. Doof looked like he had been smacked between the eyes.

"Fine," the evil scientist grumbled. "I'll cooperate. But can you at least tell me _why _I'm dropping my –inator of the day to build an old one and shoot this kid with it?"

"Nope. Classified," The Major said simply. "Now get on it! Monogram out." And at that, the screen went blank.

"So…we get to work together again? Like that time with the Dull-and-Boring-Inator?" Doof looked at Perry. Perry nodded.

"Oh goody, that was actually fun! At least, it was fun until _you _decided to destroy it _again_, Perry the Platypus." Heinz added accusingly.

Perry shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we'd better get to work. You have no idea how long it takes to build an –inator, Perry the Platypus. I have to start the moment you leave and keep working until you show up the next day! It's truly grueling work."

Perry rolled his eyes again.

"You see, Perry the Platypus? This is why we're not better enemies! You're always being so disrespectful!" Doof said, annoyed. "You know what? No more talking. Let's just build." Heinz pushed aside the half-finished Invasion-of-the-Mole-People-Inator and pulled out a pad of paper and a chewed up pencil. "Okay, Perry the Platypus, according to my –inator shopping list from yesterday, we're going to need five nine-inch bolts, three ripe watermelons, a roll of leopard patterned tape, the milk from a four thousand and seven-day-old cow…"

**The Flynn-Fletcher Backyard**

"Hey, Isabella," I chuckled nervously. I wanted nothing more than to zoom out of there immediately, but Ferb had his hand on my shoulder, silently warning me to stay outside.

"Hi again, Phineas," Isabella sounded confused. "I was wondering; whatcha doooin' earlier when you left?" She blushed a little when she saw me; I guess she was going to pretend that our little moonlight fiasco last night never happened. I was in total agreement.

"I…um…" I stammered. But luckily, Captain Ferb was there to save the day.

"He was afraid he was hearing your thoughts, so he ran inside," Ferb broke in. "But then he realized he was just thinking, so he's back now." I let out the breath I was holding; _thanks Ferb_.

"Oh, that makes sense," Isabella agreed. "So, where are—?"

"We're here!" Buford proclaimed, walking in and seemingly alone.

"What do you mean, 'we'? Where's Baljeet?" I asked.

"I'm back here!" I heard Baljeet's voice, and Buford turned around, showing his back to us. Buford had a miniature flag pole attached to the back of his shorts, and Baljeet was hanging by his Ducky Momo underwear on the end of it. "Hello friends!"

"Hey Baljeet," we all replied. We had gotten pretty used to seeing Baljeet's underwear over the years, although he was a lot heavier now that we were older. Buford really was a strong kid.

"So," I carefully avoided looking at how Isabella's hair shimmered in the sunlight, and how she unconsciously batted her eyelashes every time she blinked. "Now that we're all here, are we ready to go see Ferb's girlfriend's dad?" They all murmured in agreement. "Great! So Ferb, how are we going to get…?" We had all been walking to the driveway, and we stopped in front of the garage as Ferb held up his hand.

Ferb was a step ahead of me, as always. He pulled a little sliver remote out of his pocket—I could hear it clicking against his little black box. He pressed a red button, and we all heard a "_chirp chirp" _noise—the universal "the car's unlocked!" sound. The garage opened, slow and suspenseful, and revealed…Mom's car.

"We're driving?" I asked, confused. Sure, everyone here was old enough to drive and had a license, but it seemed sort of anti-climactic for us. Ferb shook his head.

"Remember that dream that Candace had when we were ten? How she said we had built _'The Flying Car of the Future; Today'_?"

"Oh yeah," I recalled her telling it in detail at the breakfast table. "Something about 'finally busting us' and a talking zebra who called her Kevin, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Ferb didn't say any more, so I started thinking. Finally, it clicked, and my face broke into a grin.

"Ferb, you didn't, you sly dog," I chuckled.

He simply nodded, with a half grin on his face.

"What? What did he make?" Isabella asked.

I turned to her, and in my excitement I forgot even to be amazed by her beauty. "Ferb built '_The Flying Car of the Future; Today'!_" Oh, see, _here's _the amazed by her beauty part. She looked so full of wonder at my comment, and her eyes sparkled… Ferb pushed another button on his remote, a blue one this time, and our red family minivan sprouted metal wings and rocket boosters. It started hovering above the ground.

"Cool!" Isabella cried in awe. Gosh, she was cute when she was awed. She looked over at me strangely, and I suddenly realized I had sighed and was staring at her. I quickly looked away.

"I was just thinking about this sad movie me and Ferb were watching last night," I explained quickly. Isabella looked slightly disappointed, for some reason, but recovered quickly.

"What movie?" She sounded genuinely interested.

"Not important," I blew off the question. Her face fell. I knew I was being rude, but I was just trying to keep from making a fool of myself in front of everyone. "Anyway, Ferb, we're old enough to drive now; do we seriously need a remote?" I was just trying to stop talking to Isabella, and Ferb knew it, but he answered anyway.

"No, but its cooler," he said.

"I totally agree," I said, and plopped into the driver's seat of the car.

"Why do you get to drive?" Buford grunted. He had removed Baljeet from his pole, and was not attaching it to the car like a radio antenna for some reason.

"It's my family's car," I said. "And Ferb gets carsick."

"Fine," Buford was ignoring me now and carefully reapplying Baljeet to the pole by his underwear, so Baljeet was now hanging off the side of the car.

"Are you alright?" Ferb asked Baljeet, who was wincing in pain.

"I'm fine," the Indian boy answered, his voice an octave higher than usual. "Just leave me here. It's better for everyone."

"Okay…" We decided to honor his wishes and left him up there. We all piled into the car. I expected Ferb to claim shotgun immediately, like he usually does, but he quickly opted for a seat in the back, next to Buford.

"It's Isabella's turn to sit up front," Ferb had responded with a shrug when I questioned him. I glared at my brother; he was only doing this because I liked Isabella now. Once Isabella had slipped into the front seat, although my face was probably as red as the car, I reared the car up and slammed my foot into the gas pedal. I let it sit for a moment before taking off the parking brake, though.

"Great job on the engine, Ferb!" I yelled over the noise, patting the steering wheel. "She purrs like a kitten!" I quickly removed the parking brake and gave the car some gas, and _whoosh! _We we're going at least the speed of sound, and knowing Ferb, probably more.

"Ahh!" We all screamed. Baljeet screamed so loudly that we could hear him even inside the car. Isabella squealed and grabbed my free hand. I certainly didn't let go—I gripped it back, obviously surprising her. I looked over at her face, full of excitement and confusion. I smiled. "Not bad, huh?" I wasn't talking about the car.

She grinned back. "Not bad at all." And I got the impression that she wasn't referring to the car either.

**Googolplex Mall**

"Look, Perry the Platypus! There's the leopard tape! And Goose Tape brand too, score!" Doofenshmirtz grabbed the required item for his –inator and handed it to Perry, who was sitting in the toddler seat installed in the shopping cart.

"Grrk-rrk-rrk-rrk-rrk," Perry chattered, carefully examining the Goose Tape brand tape for any rips or dents.

"So, Perry the Platypus, do you want to get something to eat for later?" Doof asked distractedly, scanning the isles for the supplies they needed. "Maybe some nachos…or one of those big pickles! Have I ever told you that I like those big pickles, Perry the Picklepus? Err, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry rolled his eyes. Doof _had _actually mentioned that many times, but it wasn't like Perry could really say anything.

Suddenly, their shopping buggy crashed into another. Perry and Heinz both looked up, and stared at what they saw. It was Major Monogram, pushing a buggy with Karl sitting in the toddler seat like Perry. All four of them just stared for a moment. Major Monogram began to slowly back away, and suddenly he dashed of, Karl screaming. Perry and Doof looked at each other.

"Why does that happen every time we go shopping?" Heinz asked, scratching his head. "Anyway, back to the pickle…"

* * *

**A/N: Yup! That's it! Okay, so I finally fixed the author's note on chaps 1 and 2, so I'm a little confused about which review was for which chapter. So I'm not gonna do reviews to keep away the confusion. But thanks a lot to some of my more faithful readers and reviewers!**

**Ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	5. A Doofy day

**A/N: Okie dokie guys, I'm done, Oooooh, I'm practically squealing with joy about this chapter, I love it! It's got the bestest ending ever...but you haven't read it yet, so pretend I didn't just say that :3**

**Disclaimer: Nope. No PnF for me, guys.**

* * *

**Chapter Five—A Doofy Day**

We made it to Vanessa's dad's place _way _too fast for my taste. I would have been happy to cruise around in '_The Flying Car of the Future; Today' _all day long—and _not _just because I was holding Isabella's hand (although I wasn't complaining)—but eventually Ferb directed me to land in front of a big purple building.

"Wow Ferb, that building really _does _look vaguely like your head," I said in amazement. "And I thought you were bluffing!" My only answer was a strange snorting noise—maybe Ferb was sick?

The building was large, and looked a lot like someone had taken a normal building, and then piled extra block haphazardly on top of it. It was purple with a pattern of darker purple triangles, a pattern that I noticed a lot around Danville.

We all piled out of the car, and after Buford had again re-attached his flagpole—and a still hanging-on-it Baljeet (I was amazed that he hadn't fallen off somewhere)—we continued into the front lobby of the strange "house".

"Hello?" Isabella called as we walked in; the lobby seemed deserted. I suddenly realized that I was still holding Isabella's hand from in the car. I quickly dropped it, to her obvious (and confusing; maybe she just liked holding hands with people?) disappointment, and I recognized Ferb hadn't been snorting earlier; he had been holding in laughter at the fact that we hadn't dropped our hold. I turned bright red, and quickly looked away from everyone else.

"Yeah, is anyone here?" My voice echoed around the room a bit before we heard loud snore coming from behind the front desk. Ferb walked over to the desk and peered over it, then began pointing down, wanting us to come see. The gang and I followed and stuck our heads over the desk.

There was a man under it. He was incredibly short, and dressed in a cheap suit— from the looks of it; everything he was wearing was from the nineteen eighties. Every bit of cloth he wore clashed with the rest in a painful display of colors. He had a scruffy layer of stumble over his wide jaw line and smelled like he hadn't bathed since the era when his clothes were cool. His hands were meaty enough to challenge Buford's. Oh yeah—and he was snoring like there was no tomorrow (not a pretty sound).

I was about to try and wake him in a civilized manor, but Buford beat me to it. Well, he beat me to waking him, but it wasn't very civilized.

"Wake up!" Buford yelled, and, after tossing Baljeet from his flagpole, he removed it from his pants and began furiously poking the man with the metal rod.

"Yow!" The eighties-midget yelled in a gruff voice, and he shot straight up in the air. "What in the petunias was _that _s'posed to do?" He complained. "That metal is _cold!"_

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," Isabella stepped in, taking charge. "We didn't mean to wake you; we just need help finding someone in this building." Wow, she really had a way with people…

"Well, ya coulda said so before this wise guy began pokin' me with a freezin' piece o'—!"

"Again, we're terribly sorry," Isabella really played up her apologies, the exact thing I would've done. You could just tell that the lobby clerk was a man who loved his flattery. "But now that you're up, could you tell us where a Mr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz lives?"

"You've been sent by Dr. Doofenshmirtz himself?" The little man cried in alarm.

"I'm his daughter's boyfriend; it's nice to meet you." Ferb stepped forward and held out his hand to shake. The man stared at it in fear.

"I'm so sorry!" The mini-guy rambled. "If I'da known you was Vanessa's guy, I woulda let y'all in sooner! Of course, Dr. D owns the buildin'; he's got the penthouse, top floor. But, I would appreciate you kids if you didn't tell 'em I was sleepin' on the job…"

"Yeah, got it," I was already flying over to the elevator, that gang not far behind me. We all crammed in to the tiny space and Buford hit the penthouse button with his elbow; he would have used Baljeet on his pole, but he had left it with the lobby clerk by accident, so Baljeet was running on his own.

The elevator music was a bad instrumental remix of my mom's one hit wonder "_I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!" _Ferb and I just looked down for most of the ride.

But the ride was too long, and something about the tiny space seemed to cancel out a lot of Ferb's thought-stopping boxes.

_It smells like my ma's toe cheese in here…_

_This is the most disproportionate elevator I have ever laid eyes on!_

_Is that Mother's one-hit wonder playing?_

_Gosh, even sweaty and in a crowded elevator, he's so handsome… _Oh no, Isabella already likes someone! I felt absolutely heartbroken, but I held it in. I'd think more about it later, but I knew it was someone in this elevator; either Buford, Baljeet, or Ferb. Ferb! I have no chance against Ferb... **(A/N: Can't you just imagine a giant Ferb facepalm here? Phineas, you oblivious idiot red-head! Pay closer attention! ****_You're _****in the elevator!) **But more on that later, because my mind was occupied.

Finally, the elevator _dinged, _and the doors opened. We marched down the hallway to the last door, entirely prepared to knock, when…we saw a sticky note on it.

_Dear reader of this piece of paper,_

_ I'm currently out shopping with a semi-aquatic egg-laying mammal of action in a stylish fedora. Please come at another time, or better yet, don't come back at all. Have a terrible day!_

_-Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil scientist_

_P.S. If this is Vanessa, I need you to pick up some more nuts. Norm's squirrel is running low._

"Well, I suppose we aren't talking to him today," Ferb broke the silence that had settled over us as we read. "You're gonna need to deal for another day, Phineas."

"But Ferb," I hissed. "What about that…_other _thing I was going to do today?" I was trying to find a way to ask about Isabella without basically telling her everything right there; I was still worried about what I had heard in the elevator.

"That's going to have to wait too," Ferb commanded.

"What other thing?" Isabella asked, interested.

"Nothing!" I said, much too loudly. They all stared at me, even Ferb. "Nothing," I said quieter, and began to walk towards the elevator again.

"Phineas, where are you going?" Baljeet asked.

"Back to the car," I said simply. "If I'm not getting this fixed, then I at _least_ get to ride in the flying car again. By the way, Ferb, _'The Flying Car of the Future; Today' _is pulling a bit to the right."

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated **

"Now we can get building!" Doof exclaimed. His arms were full of boxes and bags filled with the pieces they needed to rebuild his machine. Perry was carrying the Goose Tape.

"Boss!" Doofenshmirtz's gritty doorman exclaimed as they walked in. His breath stunk of onions so badly; Perry could smell it from five feet away. "There were some teenagers here for you not thirty seconds ago; they just left."

"Good, me and Perry the Platypus are busy today," Heinz hit the elevator button with his left foot-his hands were full—and it popped open. Perry followed Doof into the elevator.

"But boss…isn't he a little…_platypus-like _to be helpin' ya with your stuff?" The tiny man asked in confusion.

"Yes, yes he is."

Linda Flynn's one hit wonder was playing as elevator music.

When they got to Doof's apartment, Perry checked his watch; the day had flown by. The boys would be expecting him home any minute. Perry quickly dropped his Goose Tape and pointed at the sun, which you could see through the windows.

"You have to go already?" Doof asked, somehow miraculously figuring out what he wanted the first try. "Well, okay; I'll start on my machine alone, but I expect you here tomorrow!"

And with that, Perry hang-glided off the balcony.

**The Flynn-Fletcher Home**

"Bye guys!" I called as Baljeet, Buford, and lastly Isabella left our backyard. It was later than we'd thought when we left for Doofenshmirtz's place, and the sun was already setting now. As soon as the gang left, I collapsed into Ferb's surprised arms. "Even with your invention, it's taxing to keep out everyone's thoughts."

"What do you mean?" Ferb asked.

"Well, I have to use a lot of energy to keep only my thoughts inside my brain," I explained. "I can't really just dig through your mind whenever it pleases me; I have to wait until a thought floats towards me. And that's what is so hard to keep away. They're like little bugs that are trying to land on me; I've been spending all day trying to swat them away."

Then I swooned in a very degrading manner, and passed out.

Seemingly seconds later, I woke up on something soft and squishy, something surprisingly comfortable. Everything smelled like cotton candy and…was that my cologne? I guessed Ferb had put me in bed or something, although I couldn't explain the smells. But when I sat up and cleared the sleep crust from my eyes, I realized I wasn't in my bedroom. Actually, I wasn't even it what you could describe as "a room". I was on a giant, floating pink cloud, shaped like Isabella's head. The other clouds around me alternated between the heads of Isabella, and hearts, and for some reason, shapes of _my_ head. The sky was pink and crossed with rainbows, with unicorns galloping across the multicolored things, and sparkles caught onto everything, including my face and clothes, so I probably looked like a walking disco ball. And then I remembered a similar experience with Candace when I was younger, when I went into her mind to retrieve something she'd forgotten. Wait, but if that—

"Phineas?" I heard my name and came face to face with a very confused looking Isabella. Strangely, she didn't have any sparkles on her. "What are you doing here? You're already over there." And she pointed to _me, _or at least someone who looked a whole lot like me, over on another bit of the cloud. He wasn't sparkly either. He waved at Isabella, and she swooned.

And suddenly, it all made sense. The other me, the sparkles, even the _smell, _although I didn't understand the scent of my cologne, unless maybe Other Me was wearing it.

But I was _not _where I was supposed to be.

"Oh, no," I moaned, everything clicking into place in my head. Or maybe it was everything clicking in Isabella's head… "Isabella took her black box out of her pocket when she fell asleep," I realized, to the confusion of Other Isabella. "So, if I'm reading Isabella's mind, then I must be inside her…"

"What?" Other Isabella seemed mildly interested in these strange occurrences, but not nearly enough for her to have any idea what was going on. She must assume I'm part of her dream, luckily.

"Inside Isabella's—_your_—dream," I finished, "Oh great; I can read dreams too?"

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahaha, cliffhanger! You guys must wait! Wait for many moons! Actually, probably for less than a week, but whatever. Aw, well, it's that time again; reviews!**

**Whythis: Aw, thanks!**

**14AmyChan: Phinbella is inevitable, Ms. Chan. I can't help it. And do you like my Goose Tape brand tape? I personally think it's flipping awesome. And I'm gonna be yelling "Curse you Perry the Picklepus!" for the next 27 years :3**

**Axis22: Well, I know, but it's hard to imagine some of their thoughts. Besides, the entire next chapter is devoted to Phineas dream-hopping. How much more mind reader-y can you get?**

**And...darn, I'm done. Please review, guys, I honestly love responding! Pretty please with Phinbella on top? (BTW, if I missed any reviewers, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Okay, have a good morning/night/afternoon/sunrise/sunset/lunchtime/w hatever time zone you're in! Ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	6. Oddessy of the Mind

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's chapter six! Yay! I really like this one...oh, and the name of the chapter is from this cool thing I did at school in third grade...  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own PnF. Maybe someday, when I'm rich and famous... You know it's gonna happen, guys :P  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six—Odyssey of the mind **

"Oh great; I can read dreams too?" I finally took a good look around, and couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out before. The unicorns, the sparkles that stuck only to me, the other version of myself…these are all what Isabella _dreams_ about.

"What do you mean, 'you can read dreams'?" An unconcerned Isabella was now standing next to a large kitchen area that seemed to have materialized from nowhere, still on the cloud. She and Other Me—who had somehow jumped the huge distance across the cloud and was next to her—were icing what looked like burned vanilla cupcakes, coated with alternating pink and orange icing. They both had managed to get icing all over themselves in the tiniest amount of time possible. Isabella had a dot of Other Me's orange icing on her nose, and Other Me had a smiley-face of pink on his cheek. They were both laughing. I gasped when I saw the icing.

I remembered that day. She was dreaming about a memory.

We had been alone that day a few weeks ago; Buford and Baljeet had never showed up for some reason (they do that sometimes), and Ferb was giving a seminar on wormholes, so we had been sort of bored. I didn't want to build without Ferb, so Isabella had suggested baking.

Bad idea.

We had managed to burn the cupcakes, loose every single sprinkle somewhere behind the fridge, and get icing all over our fingers.

"Phineas, you look like an orange monster!" Isabella had giggled at my icing-coated hands. So I had immediately taken a swipe at her nose, giving it the most adorable little dot. She had giggled, before carefully drawing a smiley-face on my cheek in her pink icing. I had held still for her, complimenting the amazing drawing skills that I couldn't see, making her laugh harder. Eventually, we had finished icing, and had both taken a bite of a cupcake the other had iced. And then we gagged and spit them out. We had thought we'd made chocolate cupcakes, but they were really just vanilla cupcakes burned beyond recognition.

That was one of my favorite days. I think I may have even _liked_ her that day.

I looked back to my dream self and Isabella. They we're no longer in what looked like my kitchen—now they were roasting marshmallows over a fire. It was suddenly pitch black outside, stars twinkling. I looked down, and the pink clouds and sky had either disappeared or been buried by a new setting. Now we were in what looked like Danville Woods. It was another good memory. Around last fall, right after school had started, our dad had taken Ferb, the gang, and I on a camping trip. We had immediately discovered that Dad had no idea what camping was about, and Ferb and I had had taken over with setting up the tents and making fire. Everyone had gone to bed, but I had stayed up to watch the fire; me and Ferb had been alternating every few hours to make sure we kept the thing burning. Isabella had crawled out of her tent around two AM, saying she was lonely. She was the only person in her tent since she was the only girl, and I understood—I hadn't talked to anyone for hours. So we had snuggled together under a quilt in the chilly autumn winds, and Isabella had broken out a bag of marshmallows she had brought. After toasting mine to a crisp more than once (yes, I have a problem with cooking things), we had ended up trying to split her marshmallow in half, getting marshmallow goo everywhere. She had a sticky patch in her hair, but that somehow made her look even more amazing than without it. Another of my favorite memories, another thing making me realize that I had liked Isabella much longer than I had thought.

I looked back to Other Me and Isabella again, and scenes switched about as fast as I could blink; us together, cuddling in front of the fire last New Year's when the power went out; me pushing her on a swing earlier this summer, making her giggle; a recent day trip to Rome in a plane Ferb and I had built, us walking hand in hand along the streets, munching doughy slices of real Italian pizza. The scenes went on and on. And I realized how unconscious I had been to the fact that I liked her. But I wondered why _Isabella _was dreaming all these moments. _I _liked _her. _Unless…

"Izzy?" I said hesitantly. The images suddenly stopped, and we were back on those pink clouds, Dream Me and her hand in hand. He leaned over and pecked her temple. And I think that's when it clicked. "You…" I choked out. "You _like _me?"

"Well duh, silly," Isabella didn't seem to realize that I wasn't part of her dream. She assumed I was a figment of her own imagination. She was smiling dreamily (oh, the irony) and alternating her glances between Dream Me and real me.

"But—but in that elevator you were thinking about how you liked someone…oh jeez, I'm an idiot. I was on that elevator." How the heck did I not figure that out before? I have a serious romance problem **(A/N: No derp, Phineas)**

"What are you talking about?" Dream Isabella asked pleasantly. We—the Dream versions of myself and Izzy, and me—were now back at that moment on our driveway, Dream Izzy staring into Dream Me's eyes. I suddenly saw my expression from her point of view. I looked slightly gobsmacked, okay, a _lot _gobsmacked, but I also looked…I guess hopeful, somehow. Like I was wondering if maybe there was something more than friendship between us, and liked the idea. Like maybe something could happen.

"Isabella?" Suddenly, my words seemed to melt away the scene until it was only Isabella and I (Dream Me had disappeared) were seated in her living room on her couch in front of a warm fire. It seemed to be winter; Isabella was dressed in a soft pink cardigan and gray sweats that looked _very _cute on her, with tan UGG boots that went halfway to her knees. I was wearing my usual winter apparel: jeans, sneakers, and a thick orange sweatshirt that read '_Danville High Soccer'. _I don't actually play soccer, though; I have no idea where the sweatshirt came from.

"Yes, Phin?" Isabella smiled and played with the cords on my sweatshirt, something that I found very distracting.

"I, um, I don't think I'm supposed to be here," I managed.

"Oh course you are," she giggled softly and looked at me with her big beautiful eyes, and I found myself about to say "yes, yes I am." But I caught myself. Barely.

"No, you don't understand," I insisted. "I'm…I'm inside your head, when I should be in my bedroom. I'm reading your mind, but since you're dreaming instead of thinking right now, I've been thrown inside of your dream. And I need to get out."

"Mhmm," Isabella sighed dreamily and toyed with the hem of my sweatshirt. Ugh, she wasn't paying any attention! Maybe I had to try something more drastic…

"Isabella, don't hate me," I said quietly. "But I'm going to have to wake you up to get out of your head, and the best way to do that is by hurting you emotionally." I was about to literally start crying at what I had to do. I had to turn my best friend and crush's dream into a nightmare and scare her awake with emotional pain. I had to break her heart.

"Why would I hate you?" Isabella asked absently. She was still mesmerized by my sweatshirt.

I steeled myself. "Isabella, don't hate me…because I never want to see you again. Ever. I think you're ugly and stupid." I about crumpled at the look on her face. It went from the sweet smile she had while we were talking, to confusion, to disbelief, and finally to pain—terrible, gut-wrenching pain that hurt me as much as it hurt her.

"You're…you're just joking, right Phineas?" Izzy asked waveringly, her tears making little shinny trails across her cheeks. "Oh course you were. You love me. You have to love me." Isabella seemed to be assuring herself now, rocking slightly back and forth and rubbing her arms.

"Nope." I was about to break. I couldn't be this cruel to her, I couldn't! But I had to. "I meant every word I said. Everything." Her face was literally a mess of raw emotions; rage, pain, and jealousy all competing for a space on her expression. And under it all, trying desperately to hide, was fear. She was afraid this was real. She was afraid she wouldn't wake up and it would become true.

"No," she whispered, backing away from me with wide eyes. "No, _no, NO!" _She started screaming. "Phineas loves me! He does he does he does he does he does and always will!" Then, she made the most horrible sound. Like…like a dying, rabid animal. Like someone insane.

And then I was sitting straight up in my bed, breathing hard and drenched in sweat.

"Oh, Izzy," I whispered sadly. I checked the time on my nightstand. It was two in the morning. I quickly grabbed my phone—which was recharging on my bedside table—and texted Isabella, who I knew was awake no.

_Me: Hey, just remembered; did u put ur black box in ur pocket when you zzzzzed? _I didn't want to admit that I had seen what she dreams about me.

It immediately buzzed back. _Izzy GS: No I didn't, thnx that could've been bad. I just had the worst nightmare. I'm wide awake. _

_Me: Are u gonna be ok or do I need to go over there?_

_Izzy GS: I'm fine. Just shook me a little._

_Me: U sure?_

_Izzy GS: Positive. Gnight, I gtg back to bed now, c u tomorrow? _

_Me: 4 sure. Bye Iz._

I turned the screen off and put my phone back down. I rolled over and threw off my sheets; it suddenly felt way too hot. I willed my eyelids to close, but they wouldn't, like broken shades. I tried to turn off my mind, but thoughts ran through like crazy. At least they were my thoughts this time.

_Isabella likes me! Yes!_

_But she's going to hate you for what you did._

_No she won't, she'll understand. And I'll make it up to her!_

_How? What are you going to do, give her flowers? "Here Izzy, I'm sorry I broke your heart into a million little pieces and scattered them. Will these nice weeds make up for it?"_

_She's Isabella! You know she'll understand!_

"Shut up, me," I said, annoyed. "I'm trying to sleep." Yes, I was talking to myself. Don't look at me like that.

Ferb's snores halted for a moment and he sat up. "Huh?" He asked groggily. He thought I was addressing him.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," I muttered. He didn't have to be told twice; he was out before his face hit the pillow.

I turned over and stared at the little glow-in-the-dark stars over my bed. Another sleepless night. Great.

I really needed to fix this. And suddenly, a little light bulb flickered in my mind. My eyes widened. "Ferb!" I whispered loudly. He turned over and looked at me, his eyes half open.

"What?" He said, annoyed.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do tomorrow!"

* * *

**A/N: And...voila! Another amazing work by phinbella-luvr22! And on to my sweet, sweet reviews!**

**writer-person2: Aw, thanks a lot!**

**thedoraemons7: Maybe...oh, who am I kidding. Phinbella forever!**

**AmityTheDerpy: Okay, okay! Don't have a heart attack, here's your next dose of TNSPM!**

**14AmyChan: I ****_did _****warn you that I liked the idea... :D**

**MassiveSinger: Does Phineas' realization answer your question? :3**

**phineaslover: No better praise than that :)**

**Whythis: Does that mean I'm no longer cliche? Yay for non-cliche-ness!**

**You know what? You people are flipping awesome. I asked for more reviews, and I got them! Hmm, maybe I'll try again... Please give me more reviews! The more the merrier! And you get to have your name on someone else's work; how cool is that?  
**

**Oh, and anyone who can guess the reference with the 'streets of Rome holding hands' and 'doughy pizza' thing gets their name in the next chapter! (Hint: It's from a book...which is mentioned on my bio page...)**

**Well, ciao, my (hopefully!) reviewers!**

**-Cutie**


	7. What we're doing today

**A/N: Okay, I know, it's been too long. I'm honestly sorry, but my life's been a little hectic lately. Please don't throw rotten fruit and pointy objects at me! Anyway, who watched Bee Day and Bee Story? And PLEASE tell me I wasn't the only person who saw all the Phinbella in there! Review me with your fave Phinbella moments from the episodes! (OH, and also say nice things about my story!)**

**Disclaimer: We all wish we own it, yet none of us do. Woe is me, guys. Woe to all of you.**

* * *

**Chapter seven—What we're doing today**

Finally, the stupid alarm started to blare. I was already wide awake; I sure didn't get any sleep after my little _vacation_ last night. "Whagh!" Ferb yelped as I leapt out of bed and pulled the pillow out from under him. His face hit the bed hard.

"Wake up Ferb! Wakey wakey eggs and bacey! C'mon Ferb, move your green head towards the door!" I quickly pulled open his eyelids, which had slid shut again.

"Huh?" He seemed to of finally woken up, and he swatted my fingers away, sitting up. "What's wrong, Phineas?"

"Okay Ferb, listen to this; apparently, the combination of the platypus mind reader and that 'Speak Up-Inator' thing gave me the ability to read minds, right? So, what if we built a platypus-mind _muffler, _and then shot me with that!"

"But wouldn't you also need to be hit at the same time with the –inator?" Ferb asked curiously.

"We're going to have to trust Vanessa's dad on that one," I said determinedly. "We can't seem to get a hold of him. And remember; never underestimate the things that come out of the sky in Danville."

Ferb simply nodded, although he was obviously skeptical. It's nice to have a brother who knows when I'm not going to let things go. After dressing and an exhausting but quick breakfast (I was stuck warding out Candace's _I love Jeremy because… _thoughts, which were pretty descriptive [read: TMI]), we ran out to the garage and grabbed whatever parts we could find. Ferb immediately got on the phone with a supply company—he really was persuasive when he got talking—and I snatched up a pencil and blueprint paper, an idea already forming in my mind. I ran over to the big oak with a clipboard and my materials and started drawing, muttering to myself as I designed.

"I'll just put a sound modulator here, and some sixteen inch backhand slot screws there—"

"Phineas, whatcha doooin'? With a clipboard?" Isabella flounced through the gate, the sunlight sparkling in her gorgeous eyes. I forced myself to stay strong. _As soon as this is over, I'm going to tell her, _I decided.

"I'm fixing my broken head," I told her, turning back to my blueprint.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to stop myself from reading minds," I explained. "Which remind me, do you have your black box on you?"

"Yeah," she replied, patting the pocket of her jean jacket. Today she was wearing a deep blue dress with a pattern of pink flowers and little green leaves. The dress complimented her figure (_everything _complimented her figure) and went to her knees. Her denim jacket was unbuttoned and rolled up to her elbows. Her platform sandals were just the right height—not too short to be heels, not tall enough to be annoying. She had a tiny pink flower clip in her hair, holding it to one side of her face. It was a very distracting pink flower clip. "Speaking of the little boxes, it's kind of a funny coincidence when you texted me last night. I had just had the strangest dream. You were reading my mind, but I was dreaming, so you ended up inside…" Isabella trailed off, and then took in my appearance for what seemed like the first time that day.

I had fairly heavy bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I had remembered to throw on jeans, but I was in the same tee I had slept in. My hair was probably even more of a mess than usual. "Yes?" I asked feebly, trying to hide my feeling of panic.

"Phineas, do you swear not to lie to me?" Isabella completely changed subjects. She was starting to look a little green.

"Um…y-yes?" It was really more of a trembling question than a promise.

"_Were _you inside my dream last night?"

"I…um…" But I didn't ever get to answer. Isabella knew me well enough to know when I was lying. Her eyes widened, and the nauseous green color on her face was suddenly competing for control with a ferocious beet-red blush.

"Oh gosh, you weren't supposed to see that…" She sounded as confused as she had last night in her dream. She was looking everywhere but at my face. Her expression was quickly turning from fear to panic. And she suddenly turned on a dime and rushed out of the yard.

"Isabella!" I called desperately. "Wait, I have to…!" But she was gone. "I have to tell you that I like you back." I whispered to the empty yard. Luckily, it didn't answer.

**The Bedroom**

Perry jumped through the panel that had just slid open in Ferb's closet and dropped down to his lair. He reached his orange chair but didn't bother to wait for a message from Major Monogram. He had been instructed by Karl earlier to go directly to D.E.I. and get started with the –inator. Perry leapt into his rocket car and reared the engine. Perry grinned with a platypus grin. He knew he had to fix the machine today; he had heard Phineas and Ferb's plans earlier—but he really did love some of the perks of being a secret agent. Perry quickly flew through the city, stopping for nothing, and burst through a window into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Heinz was furiously typing on his computer, his tongue out of the side of his mouth in determination. "Die, cheeseburger kitten!" He yelled, swinging the mouse around.

"Grrk-rrk-rrk-rrk-rrk!"

"Perry the Platypus!?" Doof yelled in surprise. He quickly made a lunge for the mouse and scrambled to "x-out" of the tab. "I wasn't playing the new version of '_Kitten Takeover 3: Revenge of the Cheeseburgers' _instead of working on my -inator!"

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, calm down Perry the Rude-a-pus," Heinz groaned, exasperated. "I actually finished the machine last night, no thanks to you!"

Heinz walked over to his kitchen and dragged out the new Speak _Down-_Inator. It was covered in broken egg shells and yolk. "Well, I'm sorry," Heinz said crossly to Perry's eye roll. "Norm was trying to make eggs again, but I don't like the way he makes them—he leaves the shells in. Bleck! So…I was…_extracting _the shells from the eggs. Only some of the eggs got flung around too. And then Vanessa came in here and she said—"

"Dad?" Vanessa Doofenshmirtz strode into the kitchen in her all black ensemble, with her black heels clicking and her long brown hair swaying. "Dad, why is that thing next to you covered in eggs and shells? Oh, hey Perry," Vanessa nodded her head to Perry. Perry tipped his hat.

"Well, Vanessa," Doof began to explain. "Norm was trying to make eggs again, but I don't like the way he makes them—he leaves the shells—"

"You know what? Whatever." Vanessa rolled her eyes and swished towards the door. "I'm going out!" She called.

"With friends?" Heinz asked, concerned.

"No, with Pokémon." Vanessa was oozing sarcasm. "Yes, Dad, I'm going out with Ferb to see what he and his friends are doing, alright?"

"Be back by seven!" Heinz yelled as she left.

"Yeah, eleven!" Vanessa hollered slyly as the elevator _dinged. _Perry had a feeling that she had heard her father perfectly and was choosing to ignore him. That's Vanessa for you.

"Wait, honey, I said—! Oh never mind. Well', c'mon Perry the Platypus," Heinz grumbled and grabbed Perry by the waist, plopping him on top of the Speak Down-Inator. Heinz pushed the –inator and Perry out of his penthouse and towards the elevator. "Let's go shoot this kid." He held up the picture of Phineas. Perry's eyes widened in terror. "No, I meant shoot him with the ray, not, like _shoot _him with a _weapon!_"

**The Backyard **

"Atomic muffler?"

Ferb blinked.

"Seventeen millimeter titanium siding?"

Ferb blinked again.

"Giant floating…baby head?" I squinted at my checklist in confusion. But there it was, in black and white on the paper.

Ferb rolled his eyes.

I sighed, sadness filling me up with hardly any room for optimism. "Ferb, now is not the time for eye rolling. I need to fix this _fast. _I have to talk to Isabella!" I had already filled him in about me and Izzy's conversation (or, more like, Isabella's one sided conversation as I sat stuttering). I had barely been able to work on our platypus mind muffler—Ferb had kept me from hammering my thumb at least twice. But I needed Isabella to know that I liked her because I liked her, not because I read her mind and felt guilty.

"Ferb, I think that's everything," I said determinedly. "Fire her up. I want to be the only voice in my—"

"Ferb? Is this a bad time?" A dark haired girl of nineteen poked her head through the gate and locked eyes with Ferb.

"Never, Vanessa," Ferb said eagerly. "What's up?"

"Ferb," I hissed. "Op-sterb with the irting-flerb!" **(A/N: Translation: ****_Stop with the flirting!_**** Man, I love Ferb Latin) **"We're fixing my oblem-perb!" **(A/N: ****_Problem_****) **

"What's wrong? What problem?" Vanessa asked.

I mentally facepalmed; I forgot that Ferb and I had taught the entire city Ferb Latin when we were ten. "I…can read minds," I said awkwardly. Vanessa looked at me like I was insane.

"We built a platypus mind reader," Ferb explained. "Somehow, one of your father's inventions, some Speak Up-Inator, hit the machine as it was attached to Phineas. Now he reads minds."

_No way, _I heard Vanessa think. _There's no way Dad's invention hit this kid… _"It's true Vanessa," I said sadly. "You were just thinking 'no way, there's no way Dad's invention hit this kid'."

"Here, put this in your pocket," Ferb conjured one of his black boxes and Vanessa slipped it into her jacket. She always wore that jacket, even in the summer. Girls are weird. "Okay, Phineas, I need you to put on this helmet."

The machine looked exactly the same as the platypus mind reader, with the silver helmets and screen. Although, this time, we were leaving the other helmet empty on purpose.

"Are you ready Ferb?" I said anxiously. We really had to rely on Vanessa's dad now. I hoped with all my might that he had built some kind of back up machine.

"In three, two…" Ferb looked me in the eye. "And…"

**Outside the Gate**

"This is the house?" Heinz looked it up and down. "It looks…familiar, almost like I put an electronic bug inside of it one time to spy on you. Eh, it must be a coincidence."

Perry put his finger to his lips and shushed the evil scientist. He strained his platypus ears and listened. "Three," he heard, and was immediately scared he would miss _one_ and warned Doof too early.

Perry chattered like a maniac and pulled on Doof's sleeve. If he could talk, he would have been yelling _"Now, you idiot, now!"_

Heinz scrambled for the button on the machine. "I've got this!" He yelled. But again, just like the time before…

He forgot to aim.

The red beam sliced through the air, zooming down the street and pas the horizon. Perry and Doof just stared.

**No Particular Location**

The beam from the Speak Down-Inator flew straight and true, colliding and bouncing off of a bounce house at a child's birthday party. It was now aimed downtown, where it reflected off of a car window. It then banged into a fun house, where it bounced aimlessly for maybe a second, and shot out the door. The red beam didn't care where it was going, and it had no way to steer. It was pure luck that it had traveled that entire distance in less than two seconds, and it had flown directly into the waiting form of Phineas Flynn.

"Oof!" The boy cried, falling backwards. Another boy, this one with green hair, caught him, some punk girl running up behind him.

"Phineas," The green haired boy said urgently. "Can you still read my mind?"

The ginger was still for a moment. "I—I can't Ferb!" He cried in delight."I can't read minds anymore!"

* * *

**A/N: It's not my favorite chapter, but I like it. And the Pokemon thing was an inside joke, don't ask.**

**Reviews everyone!**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Yes, I really am too descriptive. Sorry, hope you still liked it okay.**

**AmityTheDerpy: Sorry, not Max Ride. It was Heroes of Olympus, book three. No one got it right! Yikes!**

**writer-person2: Aw, thanks!**

**Axis22: Well, he is Phineas. He does like the complicated and messy way.**

**Whythis: You know it!**

**thedoraemons7: Izzy deserves as good as she can get. To her, that's Phineas :)**

**MassiveSinger: Oooh, just wait for the next chap! Phineas goes way put there to apologise to his Izzy :D**

**14AmyChan: Don't worry, everything's gonna work out!**

**Ciao!**

**-Cutie**


	8. Tying up loose ends

**A/N: My word. The last chapter. I...can't believe it. I know you guys have had to wait forever for this, and I'm sorry. But I'm in the middle of two musicals and two chorus performances, and rehearsals have been insane. So...It's not my fault! See, everyone loves excuses! Anywho, sorry if the last chap's A/N seemed rushed. It was extremely rushed. But, whatever. Last chap, guys! Squee! **

**Disclaimer: Ha, I wish. But nope, still Dan and Swampy guys.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight—Tying up loose ends**

**Outside the Backyard**

Perry gasped. He had been ready to smack Doofenshmirtz to Solla Sollew when the stupid man had forgotten to aim, but Perry was too gobsmacked by the fact that the beam had somehow come bounding back—and, by the reactions from the yard, Phineas had been hit with it.

"I can't read minds anymore!" Perry heard—that must be Phineas. "Wait…Ferb, I have to find Isabella!" Perry barely had the sense to yank Dr. Doof behind a bush and slip off his own fedora before Phineas came bursting out of the gate.

"Oh, _there _you are, Perry!" Ferb poked his head out after Phineas ran through. Perry chattered in response. Doof, luckily, stayed silent.

**Garcia-Shapiro home**

I was running towards Isabella's house, and I wasn't paying attention to anything. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zero. Even though I was determined, it probably wasn't the smartest move ever—I ended up tripping over Isabella's front steps and ramming face-first into her front door. "Yow!" I yelled. My nose started bleeding furiously and I cupped my hand around it.

Isabella flung open the front door in anger. She obviously though I had knocked—with my hand, not my face. "What?" She snapped, tears making her eyes shine. "What do you want, Phineas?" And then she seemed to notice the _blood pouring through my fingers. _

"Ugh…I gabe to abologyze?" I said thickly. I tried for a smile, but there was blood streaming down my face, and if I left my lips open, then I got a mouth full of the red stuff. "Loogk, Igabella, I'b so sorrby—"

"Phineas Christopher Flynn, I don't care you you're the worst person on earth, you idiot!" Isabella shut me up pretty quick. "You're _bleeding!"_

She led me inside her house without a word more. I tried to speak multiple times, but all I got was a mouth full of blood and a death glare from Izzy. She plopped me onto the couch and ran into the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. "Lay back," she instructed. I lowered my head onto a pillow behind me and Isabella placed the ice pack on my nose. But it just wouldn't stay on, my nose being, well, triangular. I looked at her. She looked at me, juggling the ice pack. And we both burst out laughing.

"I'm such a terrible patient," I chuckled. But she suddenly stopped laughing, her face hard as stone. "Izzy?" I asked tentatively.

"So why are you here, Phineas?" She said coldly, "I thought you never wanted to see me again." I swear that the tone of her voice made me shrink back. It was full of hate, of course, but that wasn't even what hurt me most. It was the pain. She sounded like her heart had been ripped out.

"Isabella," I began. I sat up, and I was thankful that Isabella was still balancing the ice pack on my nose—at least I could talk normally now. "Of _course _I want to see you again! Why the _heck_ wouldn't I? I said those…those terrible things for one reason." I looked directly into her eyes. "I felt like I was the intruder in your dream, and you wouldn't wake up. I had to wake you, Izzy. If you remember, I…I did say that I hoped you'd—forgive me." I looked down. Playing with my fingers, I began to tell her my story. I didn't omit anything, not even embarrassing parts, like realizing I liked her or talking with Ferb. After finally explaining that I could no longer read minds, I ran out of things to say and looked at her.

She didn't say a word.

"Is—Isabella?" I was scared to death. What if she didn't still like me? What if she _despised _me? What if—!?

"Phineas!" Isabella yelled, and I realized that she had called me a few times already. "Phineas, your nose stopped." I realized that she was right. I carefully touched my nose—you know, making sure it hadn't fallen off or anything—and then turned all my attention to the raven-haired girl across from me. She refused to meet my eyes.

"Isabella," I said gently. "I told my story. I…I admitted that I like you, as more than a friend. I just want to know if you'll have me after the awful things I said to you, and the way I hurt you." She buried her head in her hands and started shaking. Was she crying!? Oh no, I made her—!

And I suddenly realized she wasn't crying. She was _laughing._

"Phineas Flynn, are you asking me out?" She giggled, finally meeting my eyes. Her shinning irises were filled with joy.

I grinned like the big idiot I am. "Yeah, I guess I am," I beamed. "So, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, will you—officially—be my girlfriend? Pretty please?"

She looked at me like I was insane, and my smiled wavered. Had I read her emotions completely wrong? But her face slowly broke into a smile. "You have no freaking idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that!" She cried in delight. Thank goodness I was sitting on a couch, because she leapt right at me.

"Whoa!" I said; she landed in my lap and started squealing. "Isabella, calm—"

Okay, before anyone says anything—I know, I know, I'm _never _speechless. But if someone had held a gun to my head, I don't think I could've said a word as Izzy did what she did next. She grabbed my shirt, pulled me down to her height…

And kissed me.

Do you think you've had your mind blown before?

You haven't.

You _so _haven't. Not if you haven't gotten your first kiss from Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. And I'm really hoping I'm the only person who's ever done that.

She finally pulled back, beaming, and I think I made a noise sort of like a dying water buffalo. My face must have been absolutely priceless, because she started laughing. Or it may have just been all the emotions of it all; surprise, happiness, excitement…and I'll admit, there was a hunger for more in there too, an _extreme _hunger for more.

"Let's…do that again some time," I managed. And I started laughing too. We laughed for what I think was a long time, but who cared about time? I sure didn't.

"Phineas," Isabella finally said after our little giggle fest.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

And I pulled her back into a kiss.

**Downtown Danville**

"So…we did it, right Perry the Platypus?" Doof looked at him expectantly. Perry nodded. They were walking back to D.E.I., Heinz because he lived there and Perry because Doof '_didn't want to be that lonely guy who walks alone'_, in Heinz's words. "That's good," Doofenshmirtz decided. "I was a good guy today, like, for once. But _never _again. It's just tiring.

They stepped into D.I.E. and pushed the elevator button. "Heya, boss! Nice ta see ya! You back from…whatever you was doin' with the beaver over there?"

"He's not a beaver, he's a _platypus," _Doof said, exasperated. "And yes, I'm done. Duh."

Perry chattered; the elevator had just come to a stop in front of them and the doors had opened.

This time, a bad instrumental remix of "_Gitchee Gitchee Goo" _was playing.

"So…" Doofenshmirtz looked down at Perry. "We go back to hating each other tomorrow?" Perry nodded, and patted Doof's hand. If Perry could talk, he would have said; _Yup. So don't worry about it, we go back to normal tomorrow, Doofy. _"Hmm," Was all Doof answered.

After exiting the elevator, Perry and Doof walked into Doof's apartment. "You can go now," Heinz said. Perry tipped his hat and jumped off of the balcony. "You just always have to leave with that dramatic effect, don't you?" Doof grumbled. Then he spotted something in his kitchen, covered in chocolate syrup.

The Speak Up-Inator.

"Norm!" Doofenshmirtz roared. "What did you do to my –inator?"

"I made it delicious!" Came a voice from the supply closet—Norm's bedroom.

"Great, now I have to go clean it up," Heinz mumbled angrily. He tried to rub off some of the chocolate with his sleeve, but he hit something round. A bright beam fired from the machine, headed towards urban Danville. The machine promptly 'boomed'. "Oops," Doof laughed uncomfortably. "Hope that didn't hit anyone."

**Flynn-Fletcher Backyard**

"Girly an' Dinner bell _still _aren't back," Buford grumbled. Ferb looked up from the anti-platypus mind reader and nodded.

"What are you doing?" Baljeet asked.

"We never actually got a chance to read Perry's mind," Ferb explained. With one last twist of a screwdriver, Ferb stood up. "Finished," he proclaimed. "Now all we need is…oh, there you are Perry. Just the platypus I was hoping to see." Perry chattered mindlessly as he walked in the gate. "Now, I'll just put this helmet on…" Ferb grabbed the helmet and placed it on his head. "Now you guys put the helmet on—Aaaaaagggh!"

A beam of light came out of nowhere and smacked right into Ferb, before Baljeet could place the helmet on Perry. The platypus mind reader exploded in a mini mushroom cloud. "Ferb!" Baljeet cried.

"What just happened?" Buford sounded almost scared. Almost.

"Well, Buford, to answer your question," Ferb groaned. "I have no idea what just happened."

"What question?" Baljeet asked.

"I don't know," Buford said slowly. "I didn't say anything."

And Ferb, being smarter than the average British bear, figured it out right then. "I can read minds!" Ferb exclaimed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I'm finished. And I'm very proud of my amazing little ending there...could set up a sequel, maybe, if I get asked for one. So, I just want to say that I love all you guys! BTW, I'm at FORTY TWO REVIEWS. So flipping close to fifty! C'mon guys, eight more. For me?**

**Axis22: Man, you have a lot of finals and schoolwork! I feel for you...**

**Redwingchris: I do hope you weren't disappointed. I tried, dude. **

**AmityTheDerpy: I've never thought of Perry that way before...yet it's so true. Freaky.**

**14AmyChan: Yes, she did believe that. But she believed his explanation too! :D**

**Whythis: I know right? I was literally whispering that to myself as I wrote this.**

**hera98: And thank cheesecake for that.**

**Basil and Mallow and Moss: You're not kidding when you say that, right? Because...well, thank you so incredibly much. You have no idea what that comment means to me :)**

**MassiveSinger: No more waits, ever! At least for this... XD**

**thedoraemons7: Phinbella is the coolest thing out there, bro. You know it XP**

**writer-person2: Thank you, that's sweet :)**

**Shadouge-and-Silvaze4ever: And by reviewing, you become absolutely amazing in my book. Trust me, I'm a fangirl. I can't write in any language but fangirl XD**

**PhinbellaFan240: Thanks, I love the idea too.**

**Whoa. That's a heck of a lot of reviews. Yay, thank you guys so much! Now come on, just eight more before I hit the big five oh! Thanks to every person who's favorited, followed, reviewed, or even read this story. I really do love you guys.**

**And, in your reviews, please tell me if you want a sequel or it's a great ending the way it is. I'll write one if you guys want one. BTW, I'm thinking of changing my screen name to CuteAsAButton, just cuz phinbella-luvr22 feels too mainstream. Any support there? Just stick that in the reviews too.**

**Okay, I guess that's it for TNSPM. I hope you enjoyed it, guys. I know I did.**

**Ciao, everyone! And thanks again.**

**-Cutie**


	9. An AN for you guys

**A/N: I know, I know, this story is supposed to be finished. But too flipping bad, I'm adding this lil author's note. But more on that later. **

**1) I changed my screen name. I'm no longer phinbella-luvr22, now I'm Cute as a button22 (AKA Cutie). So...just don't be confused.**

**2) Guess how many reviews I have. Nope, you're wrong. I don't have fifty. I have... FIFTY ONE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**And 3) Okay, I've gotten some positive feedback here, so...yes, there will be a sequel to TNSPM! No, seriously, there will be. Just wait. It'll pop up. Eventually...but the story is gonna change. I mean, they already know how to fix a mind reader, where's the fun?**

**...**

**I'm...out of stuff to do. But this "chapter" is so short! Hmm...**

**How about a sneak peek at me next chapter story?**

* * *

"So, don't you think that it would be funny if we switched brains, just for a little while? We could switch, fool our friends later, and then switch back. Just for fun," Isabella concluded. I broke into a smile.

"That's brilliant, Isabella!" I exclaimed happily. "I can't wait to see Ferb's face later!"

"And Gretchen's," Isabella giggled, seemingly on a high from my praise, which I had never understood. Maybe she just really liked recognition.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"

...

I was truly appreciative of Isabella's amazing skill at, well, _everything. _With her assistance, I had gathered parts and built the machine almost as fast as I could with Ferb's help. She worked as efficiently as her entire Fireside Girls troop put together. Finally, after only about an hour, we finished the new contraption.

The Body-Swap 400 was white, blue, and circular, with two tubes leading off to either side connecting to two beds. The controls were all touch-screen, and the design was very sleek, making the device look very futuristic.

"Wow, Phineas," Isabella turned and smiled at me, making my heart unexplainably leap. That effect takes hold of me whenever I'm around Isabella, and had since we were twelve. It drove me crazy because it affected my work, but it was also very pleasant sometimes.

"I know," I grinned back. "You ready to try it out?"

"Are you kidding?" Isabella laughed. "Just explain the technical side to me and I'm good."

"The Body-Swap 400 is designed to swap two organism's minds, or thoughts, with another body." I began, "Not the brain, because that would be kind of gross and require surgery, and only Ferb has his medical degree right now."

"Wait, Ferb's a doctor? We just finished eighth grade!"

"I know, he took way longer than he meant to. Anyway, all we have to do to switch our minds back is get back in the machine and press reverse. The cool thing is, you'll be able to think like yourself or like how I would think, and vice versa, but you won't actually have access to any of my thoughts. You'll only be able to think in my mind frame and I'll be able to think in yours. Basically, you'll have my _Carpe Diem _view of life, and I'll have your bubbly, Fireside Girl one, but we don't have to use them. It's fairly simple, and since it will only be for a few minutes, it shouldn't allow any unforeseen circumstances." Suddenly, my cell-phone rang.

_Summer Belongs to You!_

_Summer Belongs to You!_

_Whatever you—_

"Hello?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Phineas," my father answered. "Ferb just wanted you to know that we were on our way home. Goodbye, then,"

"Okay, thanks Dad, bye," I snapped the phone shut almost exactly as Isabella's phone rang.

_Whatcha Dooin'?_

_Whatcha Dooo-in'?_

_I really wanna know_

_Whatcha—_

"Hiya, Isabella speaking," Isabella said into her pink cell phone. "Mhmm," she said after a pause. "Yeah…yeah…_no…_yeah…okay, bye!"

"Who was that?" I asked. I hadn't actually learned much from Isabella's side of the conversation.

"That was Gretchen," Isabella answered. "She and the Fireside Girls are gonna be here any minute!"

"Wow, perfect timing," I remarked. "That was Dad. He and Ferb are coming too!"

"We better start the machine then," Isabella and I rushed over to the device. Isabella laid on one of the beds and gave me a thumb up. After punching in some controls, I ran and lay down as well. A blue plastic top covered both of us.

"Okay, Isabella, we're gonna fall asleep for a second, and when we wake up, I'll be in your body…"

"…And you'll be in mine." she finished with a smile, her face blue and wavering through the plastic. "I'm ready, Phineas."

"Begin," I orally commanded the machine. At my voice, the device whirled to life, and suddenly I was very sleepy. "See you soon, Isabella," I said, my eyelids drooping. She mumbled something in reply, but I never caught what it was. I was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Just look for this story. It'll be called something like "Flip Out Friday", probably. But that might change. Okay, I'm never going to write in this story again. Never. I'm done.**

**You can review this if you want to, I guess...but there's not much to review.**

**Ciao (for the last time in this story)!**

**-Cutie**


End file.
